Why cant life be simple?
by pyroluver
Summary: Logan encounters Remy who encounters Siobhan who becomes knocked out...with a little more in between R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hey people heres a new story so yeah…I own nothing…  
  
She couldn't breathe, he wouldn't let go of her throat no matter how much she struggled. His wrists were becoming bloody from the scratching of her frantic nails. She didn't understand, 'why? Why was he doing this?' she never did anything wrong, or did she? Was becoming a mutant so wrong? If only she could concentrate then,   
  
Siobhan was thrown to the ground by her father. She was only 12 years old and her family hated her for what she was, a mutant. "Get your ass up girl!" a drunk voice called to her.  
  
She was fed up, "Go to hell."   
  
"What did you say to me!?" he grabbed her by her hair and drug her outside. "Get out of my sight before I return or you will be dead." he seethed.  
  
Siobhan wanted to yell at him, hit him, do something but she didn't she just got up and left. Not knowing where to go she just walked.  
  
************************************  
  
****5 years later*********  
  
After the years of evolving and finally being able to control her powers, Siobhan's appearance would startle any 'normal' person. She has chin length black straight hair with metallic blue streaks in it, and bangs that go down to her waist. Her eyes are the same metallic blue coloring and she has natural blue lips. She wore a belly shirt with a black plad shirt covering it (unbuttoned), a black skirt that went just below her fingertips with a couple of chains on it, and boots. She has a katana holder on her belt. Her accessories are a green thick string that she has tied around her neck, various necklaces, a Ying-yang anklet, a silver ring, a tong ring, belly button ring, and an eyebrow ring. And lastly she had a tattoo of a vampire with metallic blue blood falling from his lips on her right shoulder blade.  
  
Yes she was defiantly a sight, a sight that someone had their eye on.  
  
Siobhan sneezed, "Damn it I had better not be getting a cold."  
  
"A cold in New Orleans come now Chere 'ow can that 'appen?" a voice said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She whipped around, "What do you want, who are you?"  
  
"Well Chere Gambit be Gambit, and he want you at come wit him." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Not in this life time, leave me alone." she said stepping away from him.   
  
In response he stepped towards her with that smirk still on his face. He went to reach for her arm just to have his legs knocked out from under him. "I said leave me alone." she stood over him.  
  
"Aww Chere ye wounded Gambit." he cluched his chest on the ground before kicking her legs out from under her and ending up on top. "Well looks like your in quite a predicament." he lowered his mouth to her lips suddenly to find himself several feet away from his prey. "What in de 'ell?"  
  
Siobhan tried to focus her eyes this happened every time she use her mutation. Seeing the figure lift himself off of the ground she stumbled up trying to regain focus.   
  
Gambit noticed her balance was off and his smirk widened. In one swift movement he was right in front of her unfocused eyes which were now all a metallic blue color but were trying to take normal form again.  
  
Not knowing what to do Siobhan drew her katana swinging it at Gambit. Who simply dodged the metal and chuckled, "So de Petite likes at play wit knives."  
  
Finally getting her vision back she smiled, "Oui, and this girl knows how to use them." she didn't charge this Gambit person, no she had learned that to charge a person gave them the upper hand for the counter attack. They circled each other Gambit taking out his bow staff, winking at her and in one swift movement the staff extended and went to her feet. Siobhan jumped evading the staff and countering with a swing of her katana. The katana cut a nice slice into the pavement where Gambit use to be. They were both smirking now and they both swung. *Clunk* half of a metal staff lay on the ground.  
  
"Ah non Chere 'ow could ya do dat to Remy's bow staff?" he stared in disbelief at his now two piece staff.  
  
"It isn't my fault its so damn breakable and who the hell is Remy I thought you said you were Gambit." but before he was able to reply a growl was heard followed by a man with claws to jump at Gambit or was it Remy?  
  
"Gumbo funny meeting you here. Now get out of the way." he growled.  
  
"Non sorry Wolvie Remy cant do dat he's ere to retrieve de girl." he pointed at Siobhan.  
  
Well soon the two men were arguing and it turned into a full fledge fight. Siobhan just stood there pretty dumbfounded, 'okay this is pretty screwed up. There are two different guys who want to take me somewhere…different places I suppose. Their fighting and I need food, hmm I wonder if I could slink away and…' her thoughts were cut off with a glowing card at her feet.   
  
"Shit," she muttered as the card exploded leaving her unconscious.  
  
*******************************  
  
Okay every one im stopping there tell me who Siobhan should end up with Remy or the Xmen?  
  
~pyroluver 


	2. danger room

I don't own anything…  
  
Siobhan woke up with a huge head ache and not to mention not knowing where she was.  
  
"Ugh where am I?" she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Your in a med lab in Bayville New York." a blue gorilla type looking thing said to her.  
  
Oh yes it was safe to say she screamed causing several of the house hold members to come down to see the commotion. Logan was the first to come in and this is what he saw. A girl wearing one of those patient garments you get at the hospital standing in a corner holding a scalpel.   
  
He somewhat chuckled at this rare sight.  
  
"You!" she exclaimed, "What in the hell?"  
  
"Calm down darlin' and put the scalpel down." he said calmly. Just then a bald man in a wheel chair wheeled into the room.   
  
"Hello Siobhan its good to see you awake. To answer your question you are at the Xavior's school for the gifted. You see like yourself every one here has special abilities." he explained.  
  
"Oh joy." she rolled her eyes and set the scalpel down, "Hey could I get my clothes back please?"  
  
"They're currently being washed but you can wear these for now." he held out some sweat pants and a shirt, "and Logan will show you to you're room." and he wheeled away.   
  
They reached her room meeting several people on the way. "Okay now where is my camera and my katana?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"You'll find them under your bed, but I best be going we have a danger room session to do and I wouldn't want to be late to that. You can watch if you want to." Logan huffed.  
  
"sure why not its not like I have anything better to do." They went down to the danger room where the others were already waiting.  
  
"Go ahead and go up to the control room." he said to her.  
  
Once she got to the control room she noticed that they were already fighting a robot type thing. She yawned and decided to take a nap.  
  
******************************  
  
After about an hour later Logan sent Kurt up to the control room to see a sleeping Siobhan reclining in a chair. He smirked ported to the kitchen, filled up a bowl of water and ported back. Right as he was going to poor the water on her, her eyes snapped open and she had the bowl of water in her hands.  
  
Kurt stood in awe before the contents of the bowl was now on him.   
  
Siobhan muttered something about 'stupid fuzzy blue people' and walked out of the room.  
  
She caught up with Logan after the session, "Hey I was wondering if I could practice in there?"  
  
"That's why its there, just go into it and tell the computer what you want and if it gets to hard for you just say end simulation." he said.  
  
Siobhan didn't reply she ran to her room and got her katana, "oh this is going to be fun."   
  
******************************  
  
"Okay um… computer uh start simulation one on one level one."  
  
The floor opened up and reveled a person who looked extremely like that Remy/Gambit fellow. She didn't have to much time to think because the robot attacked. Dodging the attack easily she did a round house kick followed by a few punches and the robot fell down.   
  
"Well that was easy…okay computer bump it up to level ten."   
  
Things followed smoothly, she was now on level 23 and she hadn't even pulled her katana out yet.  
  
******************************  
  
"Like Mr. Logan that new girl has been in the danger room for over two hours." Kitty Pryde said. Logan's ears perked up to this hm he had better go check and see if she was in trouble.  
  
Stalking down the corridor he entered the control room a screen flashed level 37 on it. "hm this defiantly isn't good none of the students have ever gotten above level 30 before at least not alone." he peaked out into the danger room and sure enough there was Siobhan fighting with her aponate. It looked as if she had torn the legs of her sweat pants off to make them into shorts. Even though he notice her katana on her belt was still there.  
  
Charles had told him about her power it was to make an object or person disappear and reappear somewhere else. So there was no way that she could have done any damage to the bots by using her powers, she was doing it all hand to hand. "Hm very interesting."  
  
The bot fell and she sighed, "come on…computer give me a challenge already!" she shouted.  
  
The computer responded, "Level 80 six on one." she smiled oh this was going to be fun.  
  
Six bots stood around her, "Begin!"   
  
And they did they all charged and she did a flip in the air to get out of the middle. She landed on one of them and flung them into a wall disabling it. The other five advanced on her one shot a laser at her, "Shit they never used powers before" she evaded the shot.  
  
Another took out a card and charged it like the one she had seen earlier, and chucked it at her. It landed on the ground and exploded sending her to the ground. She growled and got out her katana she ran at the group of bots and within ten seconds they were all on the ground in pieces.   
  
She breathed hard, "Computer end simulation." but the doors didn't open, "Okay, um computer open the doors?" nothing happened.  
  
"Level ninety sentinel." the computers voice rang out.  
  
"Wait I said stop or end simulation." she yelled but the floor opened to reveal one of those giant robots she had seen those others fighting, her heart rate increased, "Damn it."  
  
With one swing of its arm it sent her flying into the wall, "Ow!" she got up with her katana in her hand, "Okay now how in the hell am I going to kill this thing its like 200 times bigger then I am." she huffed.   
  
She waited for it to attack again and when it did she jumped on its arm and cut its hand off. Then was thrown into another wall. She got up this time to cough up some blood. "Okay lets go for the head." and with that said she disappeared and reappeared on the giants shoulders. And with one swoop of the katana the machine shut down.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ what in the hell?" she yelled out.  
  
"Well done." a voice said from the door, and sure enough there was Logan.   
  
Siobhan glared and walked over to him, " I should cut you in half right now."  
  
"I bet you would like that," his claws came out, "But if you havent notice my entire body is lined with adamantium(Spelling is wrong I know) and nothing can cut through that." he smirked.  
  
She matched his smirk, "well if you havent noticed so is this." she put her katana back in its cover and left a baffled Logan to figure some things out.  
  
There ya go heres the second chapter Read and Review please   
  
~pyroluver 


	3. I've seen better

I don't own anything…  
  
'Siobhan please come to my office.' Siobhan smirked she had been at this institute for only a week and the professor had not yet been able to 'reach' her yet. She was finally healthy enough to get the hell out of the place and its what she was planning to do right now before the Professor called.  
  
She walked down to his office, "Yeah what did ya want?"  
  
"I've noticed that the thought of leaving has occurred in your mind." Charles said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, and what the hell are you doing in my head?" she glared.  
  
"Just taking precautions, now about you leaving," he started.  
  
"Aww you want me to stay and help you rid the world of evil?" she asked in a hi pitched girly voice.  
  
"Well yes actually." he sighed.  
  
Siobhan looked at him in disgust, "If you want me to fight for the people who tortured me as a child then fuck you. I'm leaving and theres nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
***************************  
  
"Damn people and their telepathy," she kicked the locked door of the windowless room. Siobhan blinked, "okay I'm stupid." she disappeared.  
  
Siobhan reappeared outside of her room feeling light headed her eyes completely blue. She stumbled into her room and gathered her belongings. She smiled and started to construct something.  
  
**************************  
  
Twenty minutes later she had successfully visited the professors office (no one was there) and snuck out of the gates. "Ah it feels good to be free."  
  
~BOOM~   
  
Siobhan beamed, "Ah I love my home made bombs, their so useful."  
  
"Dat dey are Chere." damn it was that voice again.  
  
"Damn it why cant life be simple?" she asked herself and turned around. "Okay what do you want?"  
  
"Well Chere Remy be wanting you ta join a team where you can 'arm de people who put you through pain." he put a hand on back. "Remy also 'ere ta tell you dat 'e's sorry." his hand traveled downward.  
  
"Well Remy I accept your offer," she said and he pulled her closer, "But only because I hate the human race almost as much as I hate you right now." she pushed him off of her.  
  
"Aw Chere you wounded Remy." he clutched his heart again.  
  
"Yeah what ever…so where is this team I heard about?" she looked around.  
  
"Well Petite if you would like ta find out 'op on his cycle and he can show you." he smirked placing his hand on the small of her back leading her to the motorcycle. "So Chere what do you tink of Remy's bike?" he asked getting on.  
  
"I've seen better," she said hopping behind him and placing her bag in his hands. "Be nice and hold my stuff kay?"  
  
"Any thin fo de lady."  
  
***************************  
  
Okay im stopping there…im tired its 5:39 am and I cant think right now let alone make remy's accent work…R&R please  
  
~pyroluver 


End file.
